YGO Does Spirited Away
by Suzako-chan and Seiryu-chan
Summary: Rated for censored swearing(some not), violence, and the others are in the fic. UPDATED CHAPTER 4
1. Default Chapter

YGO Does Spirited Away  
  
MBD-bot: REBD-rocks aka. YamiandSetos gal does not own YGO.  
  
Me: Don't mind the spelling mistakes, I dun have my Microsoft Word for now.  
  
BEWD-rocks: And...It's a Yami/Yugi aka. Puzzleshipping!  
  
MBD-rulez: This chapter is the list for who's doing who.  
  
Me: Here it goes!  
  
Da list:  
  
Chihiro(Yugi)  
  
Haku(Yami)  
  
Yubaba(Y.Bakura((later known as Bakura)))  
  
Zaneba(Ryou)  
  
No-Face(Seto)  
  
Lin(Mai)  
  
That huge baby thing*(Jounouchi)  
  
That crow thing(Malik)**  
  
Others(everyone whose NOT listed above)  
* forgot his name  
**see above  
Me: I give free audience tickets so just ask.  
  
Yugi: Why do I have to be Chihiro?  
  
MBD-r: You want Tea to take that place?  
  
Yugi: NO!!!  
  
MBD-r: So just accept it.  
  
Bakura: Why do I have to be that old !$%^@&^#$^&@&%$  
  
Me: Because I'm the authoress.  
  
Me: Ja Ne 


	2. Authoress' Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE   
  
I won't be writing for 2 weeks because I need to watch Spirited Away again to make sure that I know the plot is exact. Don't worry, I will still keep writing. Onless by another event or problem, I will update every week. If I left something out, just tell so I can add it on. Just please don't flame, it is rude to the author. Anyways, I accept any gifts and if you have gifts for Spirited Away or Yu-Gi-Oh characters, just send it, I'll give it. And to those who review for at least half of the fic, I'll give them whatever plushies they want, cookies, and whatever kitties they want. The one who reviews the most gets five plushies of his/her choice, Seto's Visa/Master Card(Seto pays for you), cookies, Dr.Pepper, and 5(YGO character look-alike) kitties. All reviewers gets a certificates like this  
I am the proud reviewer of YamiandSetos gal's fic. 


	3. YGO Does Spirited Away: Answers and Begi...

YGO Does Spirited Away  
  
Chapter 1: Answers and Beginning  
  
(Resting period)  
  
MBD-b:REBD-rocks aka. YamiandSetos gal will never own YGO or Spirited Away  
  
and trust me if by the time she does, ALL Yamis will die in her fics.  
  
Me: SHUT UP(took off ALL of the screws from MBD-bot)  
  
BEWD-rocks: Don't mind her, she's in one of her moods right now.  
  
Me: There's more couples now: Puzzleshipping(mentioned already previously), Thiefshipping(Bakura/Malik),  
  
Euroshipping(Seto/Ryou), and Yujoshipping(Jounouchi/Yugi)  
  
BEud-rulez:Anyways, this is going to have a twist. Yugi have to save his mother and GRANDFATHER instead of father. People are going to do mistakes for the hell of it, for example:  
  
**SPOILERS**  
  
Yami: Don't worry, this won't turn you to a...'err'...pig.   
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Yami: *sweatdrops*  
  
MBD-r: Time to respond to the reviews now.  
  
REVIEW TIME:  
  
invader mya and her yami's: Okay, I'll give you a ticket.  
  
*hands the ticket and takes chocolate* Thanks for the compliment  
  
and yes, I'll keep writing but only on weekends because I am too busy   
  
others days(HOMEWORK IS EVIL AND SAME FOR PROJECTS AND TESTS AND EXAMS).  
  
Chibi-Anime-Luver: I made Malik a crow so I can piss him off. Besides Tea  
  
and Weevil are going to get eat by Seto.(Weevil's the frog guy and Tea is   
  
this woman who No-Face eat but both got spited out) I also did that so   
  
there is signs Thiefshipping(Bakura and Malik flying together)  
  
koryu: Okay, you can be an audience  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Me: So far we got 3 audience, I'll wait for others in two weeks.  
  
MBD-r: If we got less than 5 audience after this chapter, This fic is KILLED!  
  
Invader mya:0_0  
  
Me: I won't until after 2 weeks so it's okay.  
  
All: Now we'll start!  
  
Me: Wait a minute, I am the narriater okay?  
  
More characters:  
  
Simon(Yuugi's grandfather in the ancient times when Yami was still a Pharaoh): Kamaji  
  
PS. I decided to put Dartz aka. Darcy as Yubaba instead of Bakura.  
  
PPS. I'll skip the beginning because it's a waste of time and head to when he(Yuugi) met Yami.  
  
NOW'S THE CHAPTER  
  
(The scene above...)  
  
Yami: You shouldn't have come here.  
  
Yuugi: Why?  
  
Yami: Get away from here, quick.( I think it's some thing like that)  
  
Yuugi:**runs**  
  
Yami:**blows some shit(mind my language)*  
  
Backstage...  
  
koryu: Okay....  
  
Me: Popcorn!  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon:**BBQs some Weevil flesh**  
  
Me: Ehhh no thanks.  
  
Back  
  
Yuugi:**kept on running**  
  
Me: And now the sky went black and random spirit things pop out...  
  
Yuugi:???  
  
Yami(from somewhere else):**slaps forhead**  
  
Me: Yuugi, can you keep on running?  
  
Yuugi:**nods then runs again until he saw the river** I can't get back...  
  
Me: As Chihiro(random bullies laugh)...SHUT THE HECK UP! Oh, back to the plot, as Chihiro aka. Yuugi spoke, he begun to disappear.  
  
Yuugi: I'm...see-through?**shook his head hard** I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!  
  
Yami: Calm down Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi:**turns head to Yami**...  
  
Yami: Alright, eat this, it won't turn you into a......... pig.  
  
Yuugi: O_O  
  
Yami:**sweatdrops** Alright just eat it for our sakes.  
  
Yuugi:**eats the thing**  
  
Yami:**suddenly block Yuugi from something** Stay back.  
  
Yuugi: Why?  
  
Yami: That's Ba-...Yubaba, she will turn you into a pig if you don't hide.  
  
Bakura:**flying in the crow costume then flew away**  
  
Yami: Alright now, Y- I mean Chihiro**shrudders** get up mow.  
  
Yuugi: I can't.  
  
Yami: By the wind and water, unbind her(or something like that...)  
  
Me: And then they went to the bridge to the bathhouse...  
  
Yami: Chihiro, take a deep breath and hold it. Even the slightest breath can make me take off the spell.  
  
Yuugi: Okay.**Breathes and holds it**  
  
Yami: That's it. You just stay like that and you can make it.**walks to the bridge..**   
  
Me: Mwahahahaha! A cliff!  
  
Readers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Me: Calm down, I'll update weekly from now on and I'll make a preview of what happens next starting next chapter.  
  
All: JA NE!!!! 


	4. Commercial Break: The Misadventure of th...

Commercial Break(I know Spirited Away doesn't have commercial breaks but this is my own version so...)  
  
The One Shot Stories of the Misadventure of the Yamis: The Case of the Torture Theme Park  
  
I will never own YGO.  
  
Pairing: (extremely mild) Yamishipping  
  
Warning: Mildly OOC Yami and EXTREMELY OOC Seto  
  
Mariku is Yami Malik and Bakura is Yami Bakura  
  
_____________  
  
_____________  
  
_____________  
  
_____________  
  
Mariku: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS PLAN WILL DEFINALLY PROVAIL!**thinks about making a killing theme park then start a 'map' of the theme park**  
  
Somewhere in the Turtle Game Shop  
  
Yami:**somewhere in a room, making a draft of a flying roller coaster?!?** hmmmmm... OH!**continues to scrible**  
  
Yugi: Uh, Yami, what are you doing anyways.  
  
Yami:**quickly place the paper into a drawer** Just thinking.**sweatdrops**  
  
Yugi:**half satisfied** okayyyy.....**rolleyes**  
  
At Ryou's place...  
  
Bakura:**phoning Mariku, who told him the plan** So you got the priest(Seto) on sugar high to our benifits. Fine, I'll join.  
  
Last but not least, Kaiba Corp!  
  
Seto: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**starts the beginning of the ride**FUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mokuba: Seto's freaking me out! Somebody help!!!  
  
Back to Ryou's place, in the bedroom  
  
Bakura: -_-() Well, this is definally bad for my reputation but...  
  
Mariku: Oh come on! Imagine how much we can kill!  
  
Bakura: Yes, but my reputation is to take over the world not eliminating mortals but since I get to kill, it will help.  
  
Mariku: That's the spirit!  
  
Few Weeks later, at Turtle Game Shop  
  
Yami: DONE!!!**a draft of a DANGEROUS roller coaster** AIBOU!!! WHERE IS KAIBA CORP!!!  
  
Yugi: A few streets away than you'll see the Kaiba corp tower.  
  
Yami: THANKS!!**dashes to the door and thus produced a hole because of his hair.  
  
At Kaiba corp  
  
Seto: ^_^ Now for the ultimate projec- What do you want Yami?!?!  
  
Yami: A new killing product waiting patiently to be published.  
  
Seto: OOOOOOOOOOHH Let's see...WOOOOOOOT!! GOOOOD!!  
  
Yami:**thinking** Kaiba is acting really strange these days**outloud** Just start it for Ra's sakes. Oh yeah, we would need 10,000,000,000 yen.  
  
roller coaster:**just as it reaches the end of the tracks, Seto shut it down**  
  
Seto: GOOD? Where in the worl-**sees Yami at the phone**  
  
Yami: Kaiba's done his job, the plan will start tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: Good.  
  
Yami:**hanged up**  
  
Tomorrow...  
  
Mariku: Our MASTERPIECE!!!  
  
Yami/Bakura: Geez... e_e Looks like someone's happy...  
  
Seto:**joins Mariku**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Bakura: Get a live...if you can find one...**rolleyes**  
  
Yami: He's too hyper to buy one, not mention finding one...-_-  
  
Mariku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Seto:**doing things with Mariku that are too hentai-ish to display in this fic**  
  
Yami: disgusting...  
  
Bakura: For the first and last time, I agree with you.  
  
Seto:**still doing it** Never say never!  
  
Yami/Bakura:**facefault**  
  
Later that day, about 1000 innoscent mortals were killed...  
  
cop#1: Freeze and raise your hands  
  
Mariku: NO!!!!**kills one of them(there is no shadow realm in the japanese YGO)**  
  
50 other cops: DIE!!!!**begun shooting furiously**  
  
The Yamis: NO WAY!!!**Yami put up a 'shield' while the others do the killing**  
  
cops: **dies**X_X  
  
The Yamis: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Seto:**sugar wore off** What the hell am I???ANd why am I naked?  
  
Yami: Trust me, you do not want to know...  
  
Bakura: **blabbed EVERY detail of what happened**  
  
Seto: WHAT?!?!?! Come back here Mariku!!!  
  
Mariku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
  
And they lived 'happy' ever after. 


End file.
